Nikki Zeno
Nikki Zeno (born March 25th in South Bronx, NY) is a European & Latina Model, Singer, Dancer, and former beauty pageant winner. She previously appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 34th season Early Life, Modeling & Beauty Pageantry Nikki hails from the South Bronx, New York. She has always had a passion for being in the entertainment field. As a teen, she was managed by Joseph Jackson & his stepbrother Mr. Bongo Rock Preston Epps. She's performed in music venues all over the world but then decided to take a back seat for a while she wanted pursue her college degrees. Nikki graduated with an A.S. degree in Social Science, a B.A. degree in Psychological & a Real Estate License. After graduating from college, Zeno began a modeling career immediately after she won the very first pageant she entered, Ms. Los Angeles in 2000. After that she took the title of Ms. California. Nikki became unstoppable as she's competed in and winning dozens of other local pageants including Ms. Columbia, Ms. Anitgua, Ms. Truckin Nationals, Ms. Nopi Nationals, Ms. Palm Springs, Ms. Huntington Beach, Ms. Latin America (2 years in a row) Ms. Max Muscles, Ms. Bacardi. For 8 years, Zeno worked as a Bench Warmer Model as well as serving a 4 year stint as a Lingerie Bowl football player, a spokesmodel for Sony, and a 2 year stint as the NHRA Nation's Anthem singer. She has also She has also graced the covers of many magazines and became the first Latina Model to be featured on the cover for Trunkin magazine, Sports Truck, and Import Tuner. The Price is Right With all of her amazing credentials added to her resume, Nikki decided to add one of thing to her impressive portfolio: Game Show modeling. She auditioned to become one of Barker's Beauties on the television Game Show The Price is Right during it's 34th season on the air. She aced the audition and was one of three guest models to appear on-camera, making her debut on the program on (airdate) October 4, 2005 and continuing to appear until the 17th, marking her final appearance and a total of 10 shows. While Natasha Yi was the very first (and so far only) Asian model to have appeared on the series, Nikki was the second Latina model to be have appeared on the show, followed by Sonia Vera, who was the very first. Years later, in 2012, Nikki was overjoyed when she learned that her friend Rob Wilson made history by becoming The Price is Right's very first permanent male model to be featured on the program. Wilson continued on as the series' male model on the program until 2014 and was replaced by James O'Halloran, who continues to this present day, along with newcomer Devin Goda, who was recently hired as the show's third permanent male model. Gallery (On The Price is Right) nikkizeno016.jpg nikkizeno017.jpg Nikkizeno029.jpg Nikkizeno030.jpg nikkizeno031.jpg nikkizeno002.jpg nikkizeno011.jpg nikkizeno021.jpg nikkizeno020.jpg nikkizeno047.jpg nikkizeno050.jpg nikkizeno054.jpg duo4944.jpg|With Gabrielle Tuite duo4947.jpg duo4949.jpg duo4954.jpg duo4958.jpg duo4960.jpg duo4983.jpg duo4986.jpg duo4993.jpg|With Brandi Sherwood duo4994.jpg goodevil01.jpg goodevil04.jpg goodevil13.jpg goodevil14.jpg goodevil02.jpg goodevil03.jpg goodevil10.jpg IMG 0293.JPG b13.jpg bluebikini17.jpg bluetop10.jpg flowerybikini07.jpg jeansdress07.jpg leopardbikini112.jpg nopi2004_15.jpg pinktop08.jpg redbikini043.jpg tanktop024.jpg nopi2004_18.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models